


aut vates, aut nihil

by kinkypoets



Category: Adam Mickiewicz/Juliusz Słowacki - Fandom, Historical RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Study, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkypoets/pseuds/kinkypoets
Summary: Mickiewicz budzi się samotny w swoim mieszkaniu. Nie pamięta nic z poprzedniego wieczoru, suto zakrapianego alkoholem. Wolałby zostać w domu i użalać się nad sobą na kacu, ale jego dziennik przypomina mu o spotkaniu w pobliskiej kawiarni. Niestety, nie wie, kto tam na niego czeka i czego chce.
Relationships: Adam Mickiewicz/Juliusz Słowacki, Juliusz Słowacki & Adam Mickiewicz, ale it's up for you to decide how to interpret that, taguje jako romantyczna relacja i platoniczna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	aut vates, aut nihil

Znowu stało się to, czego nienawidził: stracił pamięć. Obudził się w ubraniu, bez butów, z ustami pełnymi obrzydliwego posmaku żółci i bolącym gardłem. Nikogo nie było w domu: a przynajmniej, nikt nie wyszedł z pokojów słysząc jego szuranie po korytarzu. Dostał się do łazienki w ostatnim momencie—zwymiotował do umywalki i dopiero po okropnie długiej i uwłaczającej chwili, kiedy spłukiwał zawartość, spojrzał sobie w twarz. Twarz na co dzień wychudzoną, teraz napuchniętą od nadużywania alkoholu. Ciemnozielone oczy zapadnięte, ciemne sińce pod nimi. Cerę o niezdrowym odcieniu—czy to od papierosów czy od ciągłego wygłodzenia organizmu. Uciekł wzrokiem; wstyd było mu spojrzeć nawet we własne oczy. 

Nabrał wody w dłonie i przepłukał twarz i usta kilka razy. Kiedy udało mu się pozbyć nieprzyjemnego posmaku, napił się i ponownie odważył się podnieść wzrok na samego siebie. Odgarnął włosy do tyłu, stwierdzając, że powinien je podciąć, tak samo jak i zarost: wraca na uczelnie załatwić parę spraw, wiele zależy od tego jakie sprawi wrażenie. Poprosi Celinę o podcięcie mu włosów. Adam skrzywił się. Nie, Celina nie może zbliżać się do ostrych przedmiotów. Dlatego w domu schowali wszystkie noże, scyzoryki, igły. Poza tym...przecież Celiny nie ma w domu, znów zapomniał, że jest w zakładzie w Vanves. Może sam będzie umiał się ostrzyc? To nie może być takie trudne. 

Poczuł nagły ostry ból głowy, nie od migreny, a od pulsujących siniaków w okolicach potylicy. Syknął, dotykając tego miejsca. Z kim, do cholery się bił? Na co wpadł? Ściągnął spodnie i lekką lnianą koszulę, będzie musiał je szybko uprać, bo to jedyne niepotargane rzeczy, które mu zostały na ten moment. Może potem gosposia zaceruje mu coś ze starych kompletów. Podczas szybkiego mycia się, zauważył kolejne siniaki: nad kolanami (typowe dla pijaków, już takie miał), ale również na udach i pachwinach. Co on, do cholery, robił? 

Wyszedł z łazienki; zdecydował, że powinien chociaż napić się mocnej i gorzkiej herbaty, ale obrócił się na pięcie, znowu czując żółć w ustach. Zwymiotował ponownie, nagły atak kaszlu załzawił mu oczy. Osunął się na podłogę, nadal kaszląc. Nie znalazł się nawet w połowie drogi do kuchni po drugiej stronie korytarza, kiedy zdecydował się zostać na podłodze, w pozycji półleżącej, głową do dołu. Trwał tak paręnaście minut, ciężko oddychając, zastanawiając się, czy dzisiaj w końcu umrze, lub czy mógł umrzeć wczoraj, w jakimś rynsztoku zakrztuszony własnymi wymiocinami. On! wieszcz narodowy. Przewrócił się płasko na plecy. 

Mógłby tak leżeć i do przyjścia gosposi (która przecież pracowała praktycznie za darmo, może lepiej nie dodawać jej pracy), ale miał jakieś dziwne poczucie, że jest z kimś umówiony i musi wstać, zebrać się, iść w dół ulicą, potem skręcić, przejść parę przecznic i trafić do jakiejś kawiarni, która tam jest. Wypić kawę (wyłuskać skądś pieniądze na nią) i porozmawiać o jakiejś, na pewno ważnej rzeczy. Z kim mógłby się umówić w piątek po południu? Adam zauważył, że od sufitu odchodzi farba. 

Coraz częściej docierały go plotki o jego szaleństwie. Mówiono, że oszalał razem z Celiną, ale w inny sposób—bo przecież ich Mesjasz nie może po prostu stracić zmysłów, mieć depresji, jak jakaś tam kobieta, nie, nie, oni się o niego martwią. Adam westchnął, odczekał jeszcze chwilę i powoli podniósł się, obawiając się kolejnego szarpnięcia wymiotów. Splunął w zakrwawioną chusteczkę i ruszył do kuchni. 

Przywitał go charakterystyczny zapach wilgoci i przejmujące zimno. Sprawdził okno: było zamknięte, ale po prostu nieszczelne; wychodziło na szare i puste podwórko. Adam postanowił pozmywać naczynia, mimo że szczerze tej czynności nienawidził. Była więc to forma kary nadanej samemu sobie, a poza tym bardzo chciał odwlec moment wyjścia z domu na spotkanie. Nalał wody do misy i zanurzył w niej talerz. _Państwo szlachta, spójrzcie,_ pomyślał przeglądając się w wypucowanym widelcu, _wieszcz narodowy i prorok babrze się w mydlinach._

Choć nie pisał nic od dawna, bardzo chciał pisać. Chciałby móc usiąść jak dawniej o byle jakiej porze dnia lub nocy i pisać, tworzyć, rymować, zmieniać konwencję, tworzyć nowych bohaterów, niszczyć, znowu stwarzać. Miał mnóstwo pomysłów—nawet zaczął je sobie notować, kiedykolwiek napadła go wena: potem jednak przypominał sobie, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak „wena”, jest za to głód, ubóstwo, szóstka dzieci i chora żona do wyżywienia. I pięć tysięcy emigranckich dusz do ukojenia. Czy w ogóle może nadal się nazywać poetą, skoro od dawna już nic nie stworzył? A jeśli nie jest już poetą, to kim właściwie jest? Cichy głos w jego głowie nie potrzebował dużo czasu do namysłu: _pijakiem, manipulatorem, oszustem, wyrodnym ojcem, złym mężem._ Adam oparł głowę o szafkę stojącą przed nim, wdychając zapach mydlin. Jak to było? Ah, tak: na emigracji najgorsze jest pierwszych trzydzieści lat. Polacy prawie wytrzymali ponad dziesięć, wszyscy oczekiwali od niego mów, wiadomości, nadziei: ale co on może im dać, skoro sam nic nie ma? Może jednak mają rację, że oszalał. A może zawsze był szalony, a dopiero teraz zrozumiał rzeczywistość i spadł na ziemię? 

Adam wytarł ręce o biodra, siniaki na głowie znowu zaczęły pulsować. Zrobił sobie mocną herbatę, chociaż wiedział, że poranny natłok myśli mógłby szybko uciszyć gorzałką. _Paszoł won,_ mruknął sam do siebie, _dobrze ci tak, męcz się, durniu._ Gdyby chciał, mógłby napisać coś nawet teraz, przed wyjściem: mimo że szczerze nienawidził czynności zmywania, to wtedy jego znużony umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach, wymyślając nowe historie. Podczas głupiego pucowania sztućców, wpadł mu do głowy prosty rym, który potem rozwinął; oczyma imaginacji widział już bohaterów poematu, główny konflikt—zazdrość o sukces zawodowy, na przykład—trójkąt miłosny, metafory patriotyczne. Przymknął oczy, widząc zachwycone recenzje, wielbicieli i wielbicielki, rozanielonego Januszkiewicza wręczającego mu pieniądze, za które wyda pyszną kolację dla rodziny. 

Adam strzepnął resztki wody z rąk i pociągnął długi łyk gorzkiej herbaty. Dosyć tych niedorzeczności. Nie napisał nic od siedmiu lat, to nie napisze nic dzisiaj. Poeta dopił napój, skrzywił się nieznacznie i udał się do swojej sypialni (która kiedyś także pełniła funkcję biura), by sprawdzić dokładne miejsce dzisiejszego spotkania. Strona jego dziennika z odpowiednią datą jednak nie spełniła jego oczekiwań: podana była tylko godzina oraz adres, nazwiska brak. Zirytowało to Adama, bo mogło oznaczać to praktycznie wszystko—włącznie z brakiem jakiegokolwiek spotkania: zwykła pomyłka, a co za tym idzie, Adam mógłby zostać w domu, zwinąć się pod wełnianym kocem na swojej odrapanej kanapie biedermeier i spać do przyjścia gosposi. 

Rozejrzał się po szarym i zimnym pokoju. Koc leżał rozkopany na ziemi, obok dziurawych skarpet; w rogu piętrzyła się szaro-bura sterta ubrań jego i dzieci, natomiast biurko i konsola uginały się od porozrzucanych książek i kartek, dodatkowo przyklejonych do blatów przez zastygły wosk. Kufer stojący przy wielkich, zakurzonych oknach zionął pustką, z jakby otwartą, zdziwioną gębą patrzący na wieszcza. Adam zmienił zdanie—zamierza pójść. 

Mickiewicz wyszedł na zewnątrz i jak za każdym razem, pomyślał o tym jaki Paryż jest brzydki. Idąc w dół ulicą, przy której zajmował z rodziną małe i wąskie lokum rozglądał się po mijanych paryżanach—mógłby bazować wygląd swojego nowego Bohatera właśnie na tym jegomości o szczurzej twarzy i rozbieganych oczach, choć (na pewno) szlachetnym sercu—zabieganych, smutnych hipokrytów. Pomyślał o Litwie, ale zaraz porzucił to wspomnienie, za bardzo przypominało mu o _Panu Tadeuszu_ , to jest, jednym z lepszych momentów w jego życiu. _Rozpamiętywanie swoich sukcesów podczas bycia na dnie prowadzi tylko głębiej._ Adam kopnął mały kamyczek stojący mu na drodze i przeszedł przez ulicę. Wilno w zasadzie nie było wcale piękniejszym miastem od Paryża czy Warszawy, było równie nudne i błotniste, po zmroku strach było wychodzić, bo za czasów jego studiów nie jeszcze zamontowano ulicznego oświetlenia, ale jakaś idea o Wilnie, koncept Wilna w jego głowie był piękny. _Bo jesteś stary, jesteś więc podatny na nostalgię,_ pomyślał Mickiewicz, _i wszystko z Litwy jest dla ciebie idealne._

Po chwili wpatrywania się w park, ruszył dalej i odparł atak samego siebie: Litwa i Wilno, a nawet Kowno, ze wszystkimi swoimi wadami są piękniejsze niż wszystkie polskie miasta razem wzięte. Próbował odtworzyć w obolałej głowie obraz Poznania, który kiedyś zrobił na nim, nikłe, ale jednak jakieś, wrażenie; Warszawa bardzo w rosyjskim stylu, w Krakowie nigdy nie był. Stanął przed postojem dorożek, gapiąc się w rudego konia, nagle zachwycony jego posturą i siłą—Bohater zdecydowanie powinien być szlachcicem, z charakterystycznym rudym rumakiem, o imieniu Pyrrus—po czym równie nagle jak stanął, zerwał się do ożywionego marszu. Myśląc tak na spokojnie, kontynuował urwaną myśl, to Polska wcale nie jest jakaś piękna. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, zdając sobie sprawę, że gdyby wypowiedział takie słowa na głos przy innych emigrantach, spadłby z Parnasu z hukiem. Szara, nudna, nostalgiczna; jak my wszyscy. Tacy umrzemy. 

Szybki spacer w chłodne popołudnie dodał mu rumieńców, przez co nie wyglądał już tak trupio, chociaż czuł się bez zmian. Jeszcze tylko przejść na skos przez ulicę, kawiarnia jest tuż obok poczty. Adam wbił dłonie w kieszenie znoszonego palta, drobne monety i klucze zabrzęczały kiedy przebiegł na drugą stronę drogi. Przystanął jeszcze przy witrynie, próbując zaglądnąć do środka i zidentyfikować znajomą twarz, z którą umówił się na spotkanie. Nie zauważył nic, poza tym, że miejsce było zdecydowanie zbyt drogie jak na niego. Wychodzący z kawiarni elegancki klient potrącił go i Adam oprzytomniał, czując czekoladowy zapach zmielonych ziaren kawy i zapraszające ciepło. Ciekawe, czy elegancik wziął go za bezdomnego. 

Adam rozejrzał się po wnętrzu pomieszczenia, nadal nie zauważając nikogo znajomego, rejestrując za to eleganckie wąsy i gładko ulizane fryzury, biżuterię na szyjach i nadgarstkach dam, drogi tytoń w fajkach i popielniczkach. Uśmiechnął się, doskonale wiedząc jak groteskowo musiał wyglądać w takim wnętrzu. Kolejny _un Polack fou_ , pewnie przyszedł coś ukraść albo żebrać. Zegar wskazał dokładną godzinę spotkania, poeta postanowił więc przejść się po wnętrzu kawiarni w poszukiwaniu towarzysza rozmowy. W drugiej sali, w rogu, na fotelu o wielkim oparciu zobaczył go. Była to zdecydowanie postać, której mógł się spodziewać w takim miejscu, ale ostatnia osoba, z którą chciałby tego dnia rozmawiać. 

W fotelu siedział on: wyprostowany i dumny, ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy dandys Słowacki. Grafoman Słowacki. Pederasta Słowacki. Faktycznie-poeta-bo-ciągle-pisze-wiersze Słowacki. 

Zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż pleców i uprzytomnił sobie, że faktycznie, dzisiejsze popołudnie miał spędzić z Juliuszem Słowackim, że nie był to sen, ani koszmar, ani nawet pijacka mania. Zdecydował się na to spotkanie będąc w pełni świadomym. Zlustrował pomieszczenie: zdążyłby jeszcze uciec niezauważony, udać, że zapomniał albo umarł, mógłby biec do domu, zwinąć się pod koc i czekać na śmierć. Ktoś obok brzęknął filiżanką o spodek, Słowacki ciężko westchnął, podniósł wzrok i ku nieszczęściu wieszcza, spojrzał prosto na niego. Młodszy poeta wstał, chcąc przywitać się z przybyłym. 

_Kurwa,_ pomyślał Mickiewicz. _Wolałbym już Czartoryskiego._ Uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń Słowackiego. Była bardzo zimna i blada, czubki palców miały sino-niebieski odcień; pewnie od atramentu. Gdy usiedli, Słowacki splótł swoje zimne jak śmierć dłonie i wbił oczekująco wzrok w Mickiewicza. Adam przez chwilę wpatrywał się w leżącą przed nim kartkę z grubego, tłoczonego papieru z wypisanymi nazwami napoi i słodyczy. Trzęsące się z paniki dłonie wsunął sobie pod uda, całą siłą woli próbując skupić się na wybraniu czegoś. Ciszę przerwał Słowacki:

\- Przybyłem chwilę temu i pozwoliłem zamówić kawę dla nas obu. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko kawie po turecku? 

Mickiewicz wyprostował się jak struna, zapewniając, że nie, w życiu, uwielbia kawę po turecku. Słowacki nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale Adam nie przyglądał mu się zbyt długo, czując się jak dziecko nakryte na kłamstwie. Uciekł spojrzeniem w bok. Juliusz bąknął coś o nadchodzącym właśnie kelnerze, ale chyba bardziej do siebie, niż do niego. Trzęsące się dłonie wysunął spod ud, przyglądając się teraz im pod stołem. 

Strasznie schudł. (Nic specjalnego, nikt na emigracji nie cieszył pełnym brzuchem, szczególnie kiedy wydajesz pieniądze swojej schorowanej matki na modne surduciki, rękawiczki, płaszcze, koszule—) Czyż nie jest tak, że to pieniądze prawnie należące do Słowackiego, Euzebiusza, które właśnie wydaje jego syn? Może robić z nimi co chce. (Chodzenie w magentowej kamizelce kiedy inni głodują—) Przepijanie wypłaty, gdy masz rodzinę—(Kto wie, ile wydaje na szmaty, a ile na chłopców, podobno—) 

Mosiężna taca z zastawą do kawy wylądowała tuż przy jego twarzy i Mickiewicz zerwał się, łapiąc się za ręce, poprawiając się na fotelu. Nerwowo rozglądał się, sprawdzając, czy nikt go nie słyszał. (Nikt nawet nie zwracał na niego uwagi). Nerwowość i znudzenie Słowackiego zniknęło. Ton jego głosu i wyraz twarzy mówił coś innego, ale Mickiewicz nie potrafił nazwać co to było. (Bo przecież nie zmartwienie…)

\- Zastanawiałem się, o czym chciałeś porozmawiać - Słowacki zaczął, - muszę przyznać, że bardzo zaskoczyła mnie twoja propozycja. 

Adam mruknął coś w odpowiedzi, jednym haustem wypijając szklankę wody, dołączoną do kawy. Na prędko próbował przypomnieć sobie—lub wymyślić—powód, dla którego chciał spotkać się ze Słowackim. Przez zapadniętą twarz poety przebiegł wyraz zażenowania. Zerknął na zegarek—jeszcze dziesięć minut i przerwie ten festyn niezręczności wracając do mieszkania. Adam odczytał jego zachowanie, i w strachu, że może zostać sam, bez większego namysłu wypalił: 

\- Jak piszesz?

Jednak zdał sobie sprawę jak idiotycznie zabrzmiało jego pytanie, więc chcąc pośpieszyć z lepszym, dorzucił: 

\- Pracuję teraz nad pewną rzeczą… chciałem napisać rozprawę o tworzeniu i poetyce. - Kłamstwo dodało Adamowi pewności siebie. - Dlatego rozmawiam z różnymi artystami na temat ich rzemiosła. 

Sytuacja uratowana, Adam poczuł rozluźnienie. Dla dodania sobie otuchy objął miniaturową filiżankę, trzymając ją jak ostatnią deskę ratunku. Drugie pytanie wprawiło Słowackiego w jeszcze większe zdziwienie niż pierwsze. Od początku podejrzewał go o bycie pijanym albo maniakalnym, ale teraz już był pewien, że dodatkowo upadł na głowę. 

\- Ja… - Juliusz szukał przez chwilę odpowiednich słów, gdyż jedyne co cisnęło mu się na usta to pytanie, czemu robi z niego idiotę - … nie spodziewałem się takiego obrotu spraw. 

Adam w duchu stwierdził, że on sam też nie. Juliusz zastanowił się głęboko, upił łyk kawy i przymknął oczy. 

\- Zanim odpowiem, to ja chciałbym zadać ci pewne pytanie. - Słowacki odstawił filiżankę na talerzyk. - Jak dotąd sądziłem, że nie cenisz mnie jako poety. - Adam westchnął, mógł był przewidzieć taki obrót spraw. - To, jak powiedziałeś, że nie jestem poetą… \- Nie powiedziałem tak - uciął Adam - ktoś cię okłamał, wmówił ci nieprawdę, ja nie powiedziałem nic takiego. 

Juliusz opadł na oparcie fotela, splatając ponownie palce. \- Nie wierzę ci. Adam westchnął ciężko. \- Jak pan uważa, Słowacki, to było wiele lat temu, a obecnie liczy się tu i teraz. A teraz chciałbym porozmawiać z panem na temat sztuki pisania wierszy. 

Wiele rzeczy irytowało go w tym dzieciaku, ale jego uparte unikanie nazywania go po imieniu chyba najbardziej. 

\- Rzecz oczywista, nie poznamy nigdy prawdy. Jednak mimo tego, czy to powiedziałeś - Słowacki teatralnie podkreślił to słowo - czy nie, prześladowało mnie to. Tak więc, nie jest faktycznie ważne, który z nas mówi prawdę, ważne jest, że twoja osoba została użyta jako broń przeciwko mojej - Mickiewicz przewrócił oczami, _Dobry Boże, dlaczego on jest taki dramatyczny_ \- ale kiedy patrzę na nas dzisiaj… - Słowacki zawiesił głos i nachylił się w stronę Mickiewicza - moja poezja nie potrzebuje kościołów ani Bogów, by być doskonałą. Sam jestem swoim Bogiem. 

Mickiewicz znieruchomiał. Słowackiemu spodobała się taka reakcja.

\- Bo czymże innym jest poeta, niźli Stwórcą? Czy jest coś potężniejszego, niż władanie słowem? To Słowo było na początku, a przynajmniej tak nam mówią. \- Tak więc… - Adam ocknął się, studiując twarz Słowackiego. Oczy miał rozżarzone, cienkie usta ułożyły się w wyzywający uśmieszek, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę że zdobył przewagę i zrobił wrażenie - widzisz siebie jako wygranego? 

\- Wygranego? - powtórzył Juliusz ponownie opadając na oparcie - Zawsze uważałem, że do walki potrzeba dwóch oponentów. My nie toczyliśmy żadnej, bo ty—

\- „Pan” - nie wytrzymał Mickiewicz. Juliusz zachichotał.

\- … bo ty mnie ignorowałeś. Żaden mój _Kordian_ i żadne polemiki nie zrobiły na tobie wrażenia - Juliusz westchnął z udawanym dramatyzmem - oczywiście, wiem, że to część twojej gry, fasady którą przybrałeś, o wiele prościej jest udawać, że nie znasz poezji Słowackiego, ba! - uniósł palec wskazujący do góry - ty jej nie uważasz za poezję. 

Adama znowu rozbolała głowa. (Doprawdy, czy on się z kimś bił wczorajszej nocy, czy gdzieś upadł, co w ogóle wczoraj się stało—) 

\- Bardzo dużo mówisz, panie Słowacki - odparł po chwili masowania swoich skroni Mickiewicz - i mówisz mądrze. I dobre wiersze piszesz. Ale sztuką jest pisanie tego co ludzie potrzebują usłyszeć i poczuć. - Adam ścisnął palcami okolice zatok. - Szczególnie kiedy pięć tysięcy dusz umiera z głodu albo chce sobie odebrać życie. 

Juliusz prychnął mimo że przyznanie mu racji go mile zaskoczyło. Nie zamierzał się do tego przyznawać. \- Nie mów do mnie o samobójstwie, panie Mickiewicz - kąsnął - widziałem za dużo przypadków młodych mężczyzn, którzy zostali zmuszeni do najstraszliwszych czynów właśnie przez pańskich ziomków. Jakie to ironicznie okrutne, że ściskając krzyż w dłoni, potrafią mówić tak obrzydliwie o swoich bliźnich? 

Adam pokręcił głową, ale nie zatrzymało to Juliusza: \- Czy pycha i konformizm to to, czym wypełnia brzuchy potrzebujących wieszcz narodowy? 

I trafił w sam środek. Mickiewicz zamrugał parę razy. Spojrzał w stronę drzwi i wrócił z powrotem wzrokiem na Słowackiego. Lekko zarumieniony, z zaciśniętymi szczękami piorunował go wzrokiem, chociaż próbował zachować pozorny spokój. Siedział z nogą założoną na nogę, ubrany w ciemnoszare spodnie i w dokładnie wypastowane półbuty. Jego blade dłonie spoczywały mocno na naramiennikach fotela. Adam przypomniał sobie u kogo wcześniej widział podobnie sinoniebieskie paznokcie i usta. 

Poczuł kompletną pustkę, wełniany koc ciszy otulił jego głowę tak ściśle, że słyszał tylko ciężkie bicie swojego serca. Suchość w gardle powróciła, lecz tym razem nie miał już szklanki wody by ją zaspokoić; co on tutaj robi, co oni wszyscy tutaj robią, co to za okrutne przedstawienie, farsa, komedia, musi znaleźć pracę (nie) ma przecież pracę, musi wrócić się do niej przygotować, musi zarobić na rodzinę i ich nakarmić (jeszcze może być dobrze) tak tak tak zrobi, zaraz stąd wyjdzie i nie będzie nawet rozmawiał z gosposią nie wpuści jej do domu, wyrzuci wszystkie butelki po wódce, nie przyjmie za darmo już więcej wina ani samogonu ani nawet tytoniu, już nikt nie będzie go odprowadzał do domu pijanego, stanie się prawdziwym przykładem dla tych głupich i zawistnych szlachciców szlachciątek szlachciurów dla tych socjalistów i liberałów i konserwatystów i wszyscy będą czytać jego Wiersze jego najnowszy Poemat o tym, o tym bohaterze z rudym koniem który być może trochę będzie taki pewny siebie i zadufany w sobie jak juliusz słowacki ale tak samo jak on będzie mieć talent ogromny talent ale i hardość i jakąś niewinność (kolejne kpiny), dlaczego ktoś taki jak słowacki musi brać morfinę żeby móc pisać (a może) wcale jej nie bierze, może po prostu zachorował skaleczył się i musiał ją zażyć (może jeszcze jest szansa by wszystko było dobrze) i może 

\- Pomaga ci to? - spytał zachrypniętym głosem. Juliusz zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Bardzo chciałby utrzymać swoją dominującą i niezachwianą postawę przy Mickiewiczu, ale jego kuriozalne zachowanie wprawiało go w zdziwienie raz za razem. Mickiewicz naprawdę oczekiwał odpowiedzi, dlatego Juliusz poprosił o wyjaśnienie. Adam z trudem przełknął ślinę. \- Ja piję. Dużo. 

Juliusz skinął głową, dając znak, że go słucha i zachęca do rozwinięcia. \- Lubię ten stan, kiedy dużo wypiję. Jest mi łatwiej, szybciej płynie czas - Adam wyrzucał z siebie słowa bez zastanowienia - Nie mam tych … myśli, a jeśli je mam, to nie pamiętam jak złośliwe i natrętne były. Kiedyś pomagało mi to w pisaniu, ale teraz… - wzrok Mickiewicza utkwił na sinych ustach Słowackiego - teraz nie umiem pisać. Zarówno bez alkoholu jak i z nim. - Chciał już zakończyć swoją wypowiedź, ale jedno zdanie znalazło jeszcze ujście z jego ust. Gdyby był bardziej świadomy, nigdy by nikomu tego nie powiedział, ale wtedy tak strasznie bolała go głowa, był już tak bardzo zmęczony, a Słowacki, mimo, że przystrojony w pewność siebie i z wieńcem laurowym na ciemnych włosach, także nieszczęśliwy, że wypluł bez namysłu: \- Od dłuższego czasu zdaje mi się, że nigdy nie umiałem pisać. 

Słowa zawisły w powietrzu i Mickiewicz zrozumiał, do czego doszło. Poczuł jak grunt ucieka mu spod nóg, a gardło ściska się w imadle, ale nie mógł się poruszyć, chociaż bardzo chciał wybiec z kawiarni. Słowacki uciekł wzrokiem w bok, spojrzał na podłogę, chciał coś powiedzieć i spojrzeć na drugiego mężczyznę, ale nagle nie miał odwagi. Ponownie poruszył się w fotelu, opierając łokcie o naramienniki, a splecionymi dłońmi zakrywając twarz. Odchrząknął, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie nie powiedział nic. Nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów, przez głowę przemknęło mu (razem z mnóstwem innych chaotycznych pomysłów) pokrzepienie Mickiewicza dotykiem, objęcie go, zaproponowanie spaceru, rozmowy—nie, przecież właśnie rozmawiali. Adam sprawiał wrażenie szmacianej lalki ciśniętej w kąt przez znudzone dziecko; siedział na brzegu krzesła, zgarbiony, zapadnięty w sobie; dłonie o suchej, zaczerwienionej skórze oparł o uda, prawą dłoń przykrywał lewą trzymając się za nadgarstek. Pusty wzrok zawiesił się na kwiatowych wzorach namalowanych na ścianie obok. 

Słowacki raz po raz zaczynał w głowie układanie wypowiedzi, ale rezygnował z nich, bo nic nie wydawało się odpowiednie. To Adam pierwszy przemówił, nadal patrząc na ścianę. \- Poezja to jedyna rzecz, którą umiem i którą kocham. Masz rację, mówiąc o jej potędze stwarzania, o jej nauczycielskiej roli; ja też myślę, że miałem rację, pisząc dla ludzi, naprawdę wierzyłem, że im pomagam. Może oni też wierzyli, że mi pomagają, ogłaszając mnie wieszczem? - Mickiewicz ocknął się i obrócił w stronę Słowackiego. Ten nachylił się, słuchając go uważnie. - Kiedy ludzie tworzą z ciebie pomnik, tak naprawdę cię zabijają. I ja czuję się martwy. Kiedy o mnie nie mówią, czuję się martwy - zaśmiał się i było coś złowieszczego w tym śmiechu, Słowacki uznał - nie napisałem nic od siedmiu lat! Rozmawiasz z trupem, Juliuszu! 

\- Żyjąc jakbyś miał tylko dwa wybory: albo być poetą, albo być nikim, w obu przypadkach przegrywasz - pokręcił głową. 

____ 

Adam okrężnym ruchem dłoni zamieszał wino w kieliszku.  
\- A więc powiedz mi prawdę, morfina czy opium? 

Juliusz zaśmiał się perliście, ale nie odpowiedział od razu. Kciukiem przejechał po zdobieniach kryształowego kielicha i zatopił wzrok w pitym przez nich porto. 

\- Czytałeś mojego _Beniowskiego_? Wydałem go w maju.  
\- Pisałeś go pod wpływem opium czy morfiny? - Mickiewicz, czując się coraz bardziej komfortowo, jak to zwykle bywało po trzecim kieliszku wina, rozsiadł się na biedermeierze. Juliusz prychnął, udając urażonego: ,,Ni to, ni to.”  
\- Krętacza nie oszukasz, Słowacki. - Podparł głowę na łokciu. - Wiem od czego takie masz niebieskie usta.  
\- Od jagód - uciął Słowacki, rozbawiając tym Mickiewicza. Wieszcz otarł załzawione oczy i w pełni położył się na sofce. 

\- Ano, wiem, żeś go wydał. Ale nie czytałem. Bałem się, wiesz?  
\- Że jest lepszy niż _Tadeusz_? - Słowacki dolał wina do kieliszków i opadł z powrotem na fotel, zarzucając nogę na naramiennik, drugą wyprostowując. Smukłymi palcami gładził szyjkę kieliszka, drugą ręką podpierając sobie brodę. Po chwili obserwacji go, Mickiewicz westchnął prawie niezauważalnie, uśmiechając się, będąc w pełni rozluźnionym. Pokój wypełniał zapach kwitnących malw, które zasadzono w wewnętrznym ogródku kamienicy przy _rue Castellane_. Gdyby byli trzeźwi, zapach piżma unoszący się w powietrzu pewnie by im przeszkadzał i stworzył nieznośnie niezręczną atmosferę—ale gdy obydwaj rozluźnieni przez alkohol i lipcowy wieczór, leżeli rozciągnięci na modnych meblach Słowackiego rozmowa układała się nadzwyczaj dobrze. Mickiewicz nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio tak często się śmiał. (A może śmiał się także wczoraj, tylko już o tym nie pamiętał). 

\- Na pewno jest lepszy niż _Tadeusz_ \- mruknął Mickiewicz.  
\- Mnie się bardzo _Tadeusz_ podobał. Jak go przeczytałem, to od razu napisałem do matki, że mam ochotę pojechać do ciebie i cię uścisnąć - Juliusz zachichotał na to wspomnienie.  
\- I co Salcia na to?  
\- Salcia, ah, Salcia. Zawsze cię lubiła. - Juliusz pociągnął łyk wina. - Znasz te plotki, które o was chodziły? Że miałeś z nią romans, wtedy, na Litwie?  
\- Słyszałem. - Mickiewicz utkwił wzrokiem na suficie. - Wiesz, nie pamiętam nic z Litwy. Tak jakby wymazano mi wspomnienia. Widzę tylko sceny, czasem fragmenty rozmów, ale ... nie wiem. Jakby to było zupełnie inne życie, zupełnie innego człowieka. Ten cały Adam Mickiewicz... - Poeta wskazał palcem w ów punkt na suficie, w który się wpatrywał - nie znam go. Kto to jest w ogóle? 

Słowacki przymknął oczy, uśmiechając się z rozmarzeniem.  
\- Ah, ten Mickiewicz...- westchnął - pamiętam go, jak przyszedł do nas. Miał na sobie przepiękny płaszcz, wytwornie ubrany—potem w tak dobrych materiałach już go więcej nie widziałem—(Adam na sofce roześmiał się)—zrobił na mnie wrażenie, kłócił się ze starym Śniadeckim, był taki dowcipny, niedostępny. Trzynaście lat miałem chyba. Pożegnał się ze mną, ściskając mi dłoń jak dorosłemu. Mrugnął do mnie, zażartował coś. - Słowacki otworzył oczy, rzucił wzrokiem na obecnego Mickiewicza - Przystojny. Potem szybko zaczął siwieć.

\- Jak był już siwy, to przestał być przystojny? - zapytał Adam, a ton jego głosu rozbawił Juliusza:  
\- Patrząc na ilość plotek o jego podbojach miłosnych, bynajmniej. 

Mickiewicz jednym haustem wypił wino i gestem poprosił o więcej. Słowacki nachylając się, dolewał, przez moment byli bardzo blisko. Zapach piżma nagle stał się oszałamiający, chociaż przecież dochodził tylko z malw na podwórzu, na pewno nie był aż tak intensywny. Kieliszek był już napełniony, ale dystans między nimi nie zmniejszał się, Juliusz lustrował twarz Adama, rumianą od wina. Adam złapał się na tym, że mimowolnie wstrzymał oddech, kiedy ciemne oczy Słowackiego utkwiły w jego. Spotkali się wzrokiem i chociaż mogli tak trwać co najmniej pół minuty, odczuli jakby to była wieczność. Mickiewicz wypalił:  
\- Więc to prawda, że jesteś pederastą? 

Słowacki podniósł wzrok znad wina, zacisnął szczęki. Cisza panująca w pokoju stała się przytłaczająca, poeta słyszał bicie własnego serca. Wyprostował się, odłożył karafkę na stolik, opadł z powrotem na fotel. 

\- Powinieneś przeczytać _Beniowskiego_. Też tam jesteś. - Słowacki sięgnął po tytoń leżący na stoliku do kawy przed nim. Dłonie mu drżały, kiedy odpalał papieros - napisałem coś tam o tobie.

Mickiewicz studiował jego ruchy uważnie. \- Powtarzano mi recenzje; głównie o tym, żeś jest pyszny i zazdrosny, ale że dobrze piszesz. Że _Beniowski_ , to geniusz, ale że przyćmiony twoim zuchwalstwem. \- Czyli nic nowego - Juliusz zaciągnął się papierosem. - Najgłośniej krzyczą w recenzjach i tych swoich listach, pomawiając mnie. W twarz tego nikt nie powie. Słyszałeś o Ropelewskim? - Juliusz uśmiechnął się gorzko na to wspomnienie. - Pogodziłem się wtedy ze śmiercią. Że zastrzeli mnie jak psa i skończy się w taki sposób mój nędzny żywot. Ale to oni stchórzyli. Ci, - Słowacki wskazał w nieokreślonym kierunku - oni wszyscy. Ci twoi Litwini, Warszawiacy. Ci od Januszkiewicza. - Zaciągnął się papierosem. 

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał Adam patrząc na punkt na suficie. Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na drugiego mężczyznę. Słowacki uśmiechnął się lekko, obserwując go z fotela. Przygryzł wargę i żachnął się, tak by Mickiewicz usłyszał, że go to nie ruszyło: \- Ależ już ci wybaczyłem. W _Beniowskim_. 

Adam oderwał wzrok od sufitu i nagle podniósł się ze swojej pozycji, siadając na biedermeierze. - Chciałbym, żebyśmy znowu wrócili do tej uczty u Januszewskiego. Pamiętasz moją improwizację? Pierwszy raz… - Adam zawiesił głos, czując, że się łamie. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, co go zirytowało. Wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował: - pierwszy raz od czasu napisania _Dziadów_ , tak improwizowałem. A oni to musieli zniszczyć. Pisaniem o tym w gazetach, szeptami, tymi plotkami o omdleniach i histerii i o miłości! - wyprostował się, patrząc na Słowackiego, a potem przenosząc wzrok na biblioteczkę stojąca za fotelem na którym siedział. 

\- Stary dureń Januszkiewicz potem rozpowiadał, żem cię obraził i że mówiłem, że nie jesteś poetą. Wszędzie tylko chcą węszyć awanturę, cieszą się z cudzego nieszczęścia. \- Adamie, sam mogłeś zaprzeczyć tym plotkom. - Słowacki wsparł łokcie o naramienniki fotela. Mickiewicz raptownie mu przerwał, prawie krzycząc, z desperacką nutą w głosie: \- Wiem! Tak, wiem! Nie zrobiłem tego. Jestem głupcem, nawet gorszym niż oni wszyscy. - Adam powstał z sofy, kierując się ku biblioteczce. Odłożył kielich na stolik, obok metalowej tacy na której Słowacki niedbałym ruchem odłożył swoją zapalniczkę. Juliusz przymknął oczy, wzdychając ciężko. 

\- Dla mnie… - zaczął, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów - to był też dobry wieczór. Dobrze się bawiliśmy. Mimo, że wiedziałem… że… - urwał, otwierając oczy. Mickiewicz był już za nim, oglądał książki. Gdy go nie widział, było mu o wiele lepiej mówić. Nalał sobie wina i szybko wypił. - Pojechałem potem z Joanną do Drezna. Mimo, że wiedziałem, że… wmówiłem sobie. Że może nie jestem. - Juliusz nabrał powietrza, czując że zaraz się rozpłacze. Popiół z zapalonego papierosa zsypał mu się na dłoń, przywracając go do porządku. 

\- Jak na ciebie mówią? Julo, prawda? - Mickiewicz zapytał zza jego pleców. Słowacki pośpiesznie otarł oczy i potwierdził. Powolnym krokiem, Adam wrócił na środek pokoju. W ręku trzymał _Pana Tadeusza_ , wydanego w marmoryzowanej okładce. \- Przepraszam, Julo. Znów cię okłamałem - rzekł, przeglądając swoje dzieło - przeczytałem _Beniowskiego_. Jest genialny. Dziękuję, że tak pięknie o mnie napisałeś. 

Juliusz zamrugał, będąc w szoku. Wydukał słowa podziękowania. \- Przyszłość jest twoja. Piękniej by tego Byron czy Goethe nigdy nie napisali. - Adam posłał Juliuszowi uśmiech pełen życzliwości. - Laur jest twój. Jesteś wieszczem, ja jestem nikim. Ale ciesze się z tego obrotu spraw, wiesz? - Adam nie przestał się uśmiechać, kiedy sięgał po zapalniczkę w kształcie cylindra leżącą na tacy. 

\- C-co ty robisz? - wykrztusił Słowacki. 

Adam wskrzesił ogień. Przysunął zapalniczkę do kopii _Pana Tadeusza_ \- pomarańczowe płomienie przeszły na kartki poematu. Mickiewicz rzucił płonącą książkę na tacę na stoliku. Z uśmiechem zwrócił się ponownie do Słowackiego, który patrzył na ognisko w niemym szoku. 

\- Zostało jeszcze wina?

**Author's Note:**

> Jak w tagu: zakończenie jest otwarte, więc to wy zdecydujcie, czy interpretujecie to jako ship romantyczny, czy platoniczny :^)  
> .  
> Adam pyta Juliusza o "pederastię", bo jest to słowo które było znane tej epoce. Bierze się oczywiście od społecznego fenomenu ze starożytnej Grecji, mimo ze nie jest to dokładnie to samo; w XIX wieku było to słowo określające szeroko pojęte związki i relacje męsko-męskie. Używane jest przeze mnie tylko w danym kontekście historycznym, nie polecam używać tego współcześnie.  
> .  
> Wspomniane: pozycja Adama jako wykładowcy w College de France; postać Eustachego Januszkiewicza, pisarza i wydawcy oraz dwie słynne uczty które wydał - urodzinowa Mickiewicza oraz noworoczna; wyjazd Słowackiego z Joanną Bobrową do Drezna; Ropelewski, który wyzwał Juliusza na pojedynek;  
> .  
> Zaczęłam pisać to opowiadanie dość dawno temu, trochę jako przepracowanie ówczesnego stanu psychicznego i tego, co działo się w moim życiu, skończyłam... parę dni temu, bo jestem bardzo leniwym pisarzyną sksskdjskd Kiedy zaczynałam, był to więc miks książek, które wtedy przeczytałam i przeżyć własnych. Ogólny zamysł pozostał do dziś, ale cieszę się, że poczekałam z zakończeniem, bo pomysł na końcówkę przyszedł dość niespodziewanie. [Ale mimo że, jest to raczej historical fiction, to jestem pełna wsparcia do tezy, że Mickiewicz był alkoholikiem, like, no shade, no jokes, that's a pretty serious affliction]


End file.
